


for one night

by Llllllamer



Category: produce101Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llllllamer/pseuds/Llllllamer
Kudos: 2





	for one night

河野纯喜是佐藤景瑚的学长，两个人一见如故，仿佛对方是自己认识了许多年的老友一样。佐藤景瑚家境优越，身上总是散发着贵公子的气息，但河野纯喜只是一个普通的快乐男大学生，在别人看来他们两个并不是一个世界的人，别说是朋友了，大概也更没有人相信他们的炮友关系。  
是的，他们是炮友。在白天的时候佐藤景瑚只是河野纯喜的小学弟，好朋友，但到了晚上却是可以把河野纯喜压在身下娇喘连连的男人。  
今天也是，放学后的欢愉时间。  
河野纯喜下课早些，便提早来到了佐藤景瑚开好的房间里，他总是会选择高级酒店，虽然河野纯喜知道佐藤不会在意这些花销，但他自己有些过意不去，所以和佐藤达成了一个协议——你来开房间，我帮你补习功课。  
河野脱了自己的衣服走进浴室，照着镜子捋了捋自己额前的碎发，捏了捏有些松懈的肌肉，想起佐藤曾经说很喜欢自己的肌肉脸就红了起来，他摇了摇自己发情的脑袋，立刻去淋浴了。河野洗完澡后也没到佐藤下课的时间，他百无聊赖地打开电视，但心早就飞去佐藤那里了，完全不在意电视里在播放什么，满脑子回放着以前和佐藤在床上的画面，他是如何抱紧自己的，如何舔舐着自己的耳朵，如何将自己的欲望昂扬起来的。  
想着想着河野纯喜浑身燥热了起来，情动的感觉冲昏了自己的头脑，他脱下自己的内裤扔到地上，想着佐藤在床上时候的样子，手扶上了自己的下身，慢慢撸动起来，想象着是佐藤在帮自己。电视的声音开的很大，但也没有盖住河野的喘息声，他忘情地爱抚着自己的欲望，嘴巴里不断地喊出佐藤的名字。  
门慢慢地开了，是佐藤。但河野纯喜没有发现，他正闭着眼睛爱抚自己。佐藤就这样倚在墙边，看着河野纯喜喊着自己的名字自渎。佐藤景瑚慢慢靠近他，俯下身去亲吻河野纯喜的额头，河野被吓了一跳，手里的动作也停了下来，肉眼可见地红了脸。  
“怎么了，学长，我还没来就忍不住了吗”  
佐藤一边说着，一边脱下自己昂贵的外衣，挂好在衣架上。  
河野百口莫辩，拉起被子遮住重要部位  
“不要遮了，又不是没看过学长的这里”  
佐藤眼睛里都是宠爱，指尖触碰上了河野的前端。  
“在我没允许你射的时候不可以射出来哦”  
佐藤用手指堵住河野的嘴  
“谁叫你不等我自己先享受起来了呢，这是惩罚”  
一夜激情，河野和佐藤翻云覆雨，房间里充斥着荷尔蒙的味道，河野不知道高潮了几次，求饶着“真的射不出来了”，佐藤才肯放过他。


End file.
